Digimon Adventures:Past and Present
by black5trainer
Summary: A black hole from the past send the original Digidestine to the present day during the battle against the digimon emperor. Malomyothismon now plots to kill the digidestine of the past to change history for his favor. Digidestines old and new now have to work together and retake the steps that make them who they are today.


**The Past**

"Giga Destroyer!" Twin missiles were launched from Metalgreymon and soon hit Edemon and his dark network

"No!" The dark-digimon shouted. "This isn't how it supposes to end! I'm too-" The digimon was soon vaporized.

From the wrapped-up dark network,black energy pulses were soon emitted, and large gusts of winds followed. The digidestine could only watch at the spectacular.

"Izzy," Matt asked. "What going on?"

"It looks like the attack from Metalgreymon has cause some sort of chain reaction"

"The energy from the dark network may be released in a large storm that could incinerate everything in range." Tentamon added.

"Guys!" Tai ran towards the other children. He was carrying Koromon with him. "We need to get out of here."

"We already know that Tai." Sora said. She turned to Izzy. "Izzy, how long till the explosion"

"Let me see," Izzy checked his laptop, and what he discovered shocked him.

"Izzy," Tentomon questioned. "What's wrong?"

"The data from the scan seem to say that the object is releasing Hawking's Radiation."

"Hawking, as in the science guy who knows everything?" Mimi asked.

"I heard of them," Joe said."It suppose to be the stuff that's emitted-" He stop. "From. Black. Holes."

"What's a black hole?" Tokomon asked.

T.K. answered his partner, "They're big holes in space that suck in everything."

Izzy corrected him, "Technically they are anomalies with large mass, with a gravitational well that causes everything to be drawn into it. Nothing can escape, including light."

"But light is the fasted thing in the universe." Tentomon said.

"I'm afraid that's the case."

"We're doomed.

Biyomon rebuked him, "Don't talk like that, we've been through worse before."

"She's right," Gabumon said. "Nothing has stopped us completely before."

"We always get up back on our feet." Gomamon said.

"We never gave up." Palmon said.

"And we won't begin quitting now." Koromon finish

"That's right," Tai responded. "This thing won't go black hole immidiently, so if we run back to the sphinx, Izzy can send us far away like he did to get us here."

"That's theoretical at least." Izzy said.

"But won't the black hole just destroy the digital world?" Mimi asked.

"No, the black hole is too unstable, so it will fall unto itself and be erased."

"Good, so let's go," Tai ordered. The digidestine and their digimon quickly ran towards the tunnel. Tai and T.K. were carrying their digimon partners. Suddenly, T.K.'s crest and digivice began to glow.

"Huh," T.K. turned his attention to his pocket. Then, his digivice flew out of his pocket; following it was the tag and crest.

"Oh no," Tokomon jumped out and grabbed the tag with his mouth, while T.K. grabbed his digivice. The two were being drawn to the radiating dark network. Matt managed to grab both of them.

"No way I'm losing you bro." Soon Matt's digivice and Tag flew out of his pocket.

"I got them." Gabumon manage to grab them, but now he was being dragged to the anomaly.

"Gabumon!" Matt let go of Tokomon and grabbed his partner by his tail, while T.K. managed to grab his partner. The other digidestine turn around.

"What the-" Tai said, but then his digivice and crest soon began to fly towards the dark network. The rest of the objects of the digidestine soon followed then

"Grab them!" Each of the digidestine and the digimon grabbed a digivice or tag respectivly. The partners attempted to keep a hold onto each other.

"Izzy?"

Izzy responded while still holding onto his digivice. "They must be drawn to the dark network for some reason."

"Perhaps they are trying to stop the black hole." Gabumon said.

"So what, we just let go?" Joe asks.

"No way Joe," Tai said. "We've been trough too much to get these tags. We've been attacked by Edemon and Datamon and even got through Piximon's training. We are not going to give up."

Unfortunately the digivice and the crest of courage were soon pulled faster, and then Tai and Koromon were being drawn faster to the anomaly.

"Tai!" Sora shouted, and soon she was being dragged by the digivice.

"Sora!" Now Biyomon was being drawn to the black hole by the crest

"Guys!" Izzy shouted. "The blackhole, it's already begun to draw us in." Izzy was now being pulled faster, and soon the rest of the digidestine and digimon were being drawn towards the dark network at a faster rate.

"Is this it guys," Mimi asked. "Is it now over for us."

"Don't say that Mimi,"Palmon said, "We can get out of it."

"I really don't know guys," Joe said. "It might as well be over."

"Come on Joe, we've been through worse." Gomamon assured his partner.

"Gomamon, I believe you need to rethink that, since nothing we've ever been through is anything as close to bad as a black hole, much less worse." Tentomon said.

"Matt," T.K. asked. "Is it over, are we gonna die now."

"T.K. don't say that." Tokomon said.

Matt was quited for a few seconds, not sure what to say to his little brother. At last he spoke.

"I'm sorry T.K., but I'm afraid it is over."

Tears began to form in his eyes. The same happen in T.K.'s. "I wish we could have spent one more time together, you, me, and mom and dad, just like before."

A smile formed on Matt's face. "Me too."

The digidestines and their digimon partners were soon drawn completely into the Dark network. The Network then fell deep into the earth, drawing in sand. After that, it erupted and formed into a huge explosion.

**To help tell the Digidestines of the past and present apart, the digidestines from Adventures 01 will be italicized while their older versions will be normal. This is meant to help reduce confusion.**

**Four Years Later, the present, the same location.**

Running towards the desert was a medium-size digimon covered in black armor named Raidramon. On his back was a spiky head boy with goggles. Moving through the sand next to him was a Yellow insect-like digimon known as Digmon. On his back was a young boy. Above them were three digimon, each with their own human partner on their back. The first was an eagle-like digimon named Halsmon. On his back was a girl with glasses and an orange helmet. The next was a golden Pegasus-like digimon known as Pegasusmon. On his back was a blond hair boy with a white hat. The last digimon was a white cat-like digimon known as Nefertimon. On her back was a brown haired girl with a camera around her neck.

The children were known as the digidestine. The spiky haired boy is Davis, the leader of the digidestine. The young boy's name is Cody. The girl with the glasses is known as Yolei. The boy with the hat is T.K., and the brown haired girl was Kari.

"Alright Izzy," Davis spoke through his D-3. "Is this the right location?"

Back on earth, the original digidestine known as Izzy was communicating to the others through the computer.

"Yes, the anomaly I detected from here seems to originated from here."

"Gotcha." Kari turned and saw T.K. starring into space.

"T.K.," She asked concerned. "Is everything all right.

"Yeah, it's just that I've been here before." He turned to her. "This is where we had our last stand against an enemy of ours before you join. His name was Edemon, and he was destroyed by Metalgreymon. This is also where Tai and Koromon were sent back to earth."

"Glad you remember T.K.," Izzy responded. "because accourding to radiation dating and calculation of the time distortion from Apocalymon 's influence, the anomaly originated at the same time the portal to earth was open and took Tai and Koromon."

"Hold on Izzy," Davis said. "Are you saying something that happen four years ago-"

"More like a decade or two in the digital world due to the time distortion four years ago."

"Right, Something that long ago is affecting us now."

"Yes, and that is why you must stop it immediately, so we won't have any distractions when we search for the Digimon Emperor's lair.

"Gotcha." Suddenly, a black cloud began to form above. The Digidestine and their digimon could only stare at it. Black lightning was shot from it and hit the digimon. The digiarmor were soon knocked off.

"Ah man." Veemon complained.

"It isn't good guys," Patamon said. "We've been deenergized."

"We've failed completely" Hawkmon said.

"No you didn't" Yolie said. "There's no way you could know about the storm"

"It's not your fault." Cody said.

"Hey guys," Davis interrupted. "You guys see shape."

"Davis this is a bad time for cloud watching." T.K. rebuked.

"No, I mean do you see seven kids and seven digimon, falling towards us."

Suddenly the figures fell towards the digidestines. All of them screamed by the time they hit the ground.

The first to wake up from the crash was an eight-year old T.K.. His partner Tokomon woke up as well.

"Tokomon look, we're alive."

"Hurray," Tokomon shouted. "We survived the black hole."

Suddenly from the sand Patamon came up and began to fly. He soon saw the eight year old digidestine and was shocked to see his partner a kid again.

"Tokomon look," _TK _said. "It's another Patamon."

The elder T.K. soon followed his partner from under the sand. "Patamon, are you-" He froze when he saw his younger self.

The younger T.K. just starred at the teen. Then he smiled and said "Hi, I'm T.K. what's your name."

"My name, is also T.K.. And that's because I'm you, four years older.

**This is a highly shocking cliffhanger, huh. This time travel incident won't also change the course of the past, but the course of the future. Be prepare for more shocking incidents.**


End file.
